vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
162 Kerzen/Skript
Im Salvatore Haus - "Lexi?" (Stefan liegt schlafend auf dem Sofa und das Buch, dass er las fällt von seinem Bein auf den Boden. Er hebt das Buch auf und legt es unsanft auf den Tisch. Dann steht auf und dreht sich zum Kamin während er sich streckt) Lexi: Stef... (Stefan dreht sich um, jedoch sieht er niemanden) (Schloss rappelt und das Fenster öffnet sich) (Stefan läuft zum Fenster und schließt dieses, währenddessen läuft eine dunkle Gestalt hinter ihm vorbei) (AUFKNALL) (Stefan läuft langsam zur Treppe um nachzusehen) Stefan: Damon? (Erneut huscht die dunkle Gestalt hinter ihm vorbei) (Lexi kommt von hinten und stößt Stefan auf den Boden, dreht ihn dann um und schmeißt sich auf ihn; Lexi faucht Stefan ins Gesicht) Stefan (zuerst sehr überrascht, dann glücklich): Lexi? Lexi: Hi! Stefan: Was machst du denn hier? (Beide stehen auf.) Lexi: Wie kannst du so eine Frage stellen? (Sie umarmen sich.) Stefan: Ich hab dich vermisst. Lexi: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Lexi: (lacht) Nein hör auf, nicht! (Stefan kitzelt Lexi) Ich weiß es nicht okay. wenn auf mich jemand mit Holzpatronen geschossen hätte, hätte es mich schon unter 60 erwischt. Und wieso jagt ein Reporter eigentlich Vampire? Stefan: Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht wer von uns weiß ausser ihm wissen vielleicht noch andere Bescheid. Hey, tu mir einen Gefallen solange du hier bist sei bitte vorsichtig. Lexi: Ach..ich bleib doch nicht. Ich will übers kochende nach New York! Bon Jovi, Madison Square Garden, "Wanted: Dead or Alive". Das ist unser Lied! Das wird der Wahnsinn! Stefan: Hey, glaubst du das er sich noch an uns erinnern würde es war ein ziemlich irres Wochenende, huh. Lexi: Wir können seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen...komm mit, wir gehen zusammen. Was hält dich überhaupt noch hier? Stefan: Hab ich dir gesagt, ihr Name ist Elena. Lexi: Hoffen wir sie ist besser als die letzte in die du so verknallt warst. Stefan: Du hast Katherine nicht mal gekannt. Lexi: Sonst hätte ich ihr auch in den Arsch getreten. Der kleinen Schlampe. Wo wir grad dabei sind. Wo ist Damon? Stefan: Der macht gerade jemandem das Leben zur Hölle. Lexi: Aha. Stefan: Hey, kommst du hier klar? Allein? Ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Lexi: Ja ist ja nicht so als könnt ich einfach mal raus und du und Damon seid die einzigen mit diesen hübschen kleinen Tageslicht-Ringen. Hugh. Ich hab nen Stimmungsring von '75. Tauschen wir? Stefan: Das funktioniert nur nicht so und du weißt es. Lexi: Ach! Ja. Stefan: Hey, Lex! Ich freu mich wirklich das du gekommen bist. Lexi: Ok, was machen wir zu deinem Geburtstag? Man wird nicht jeden Tag 162 Jahre alt. Stefan: (abweisend) Muss das sein? Lexi: (nickt) Oh ja. Polizeirevier - "Und du glaubst Vicky hat wirklich die Stadt verlassen?" Sheriff Forbes: Was hat Vicki gesagt wo sie hin will? Jeremy: Das hat sie nicht gesagt. Sheriff Forbes: Hat sie ihrem Bruder gesagt wo sie hin will? Matt: Nein, darüber hat sie gar nichts zu mir gesagt..sie hat Jeremy gebeten mir zu sagen das sie weggeht Sheriff Forbes: Gibt es irgendjemanden den ich fragen könnte was ihr passiert ist bevor sie die Stadt verlassen hat? Matt: Stefan Salvatore vielleicht.. er hat bei uns geklingelt aber sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Sheriff Forbes: Was wollte er denn bei euch? Stefan: Ich wollte ihr helfen. Elena hat sich Sorgen gemacht um ihren Bruder und er war mit Vicki zusammen, die ein Drogenproblem hatte und da wollte ich helfen. Sheriff Forbes: Du hast dich also eingemischt, weil Elena dich gebeten hat? Elena: Ich hab Stefan um Hilfe gebeten. Ich dachte, indem er Vicki hilft, hilft er gleichzeitig meinem Bruder. Sheriff Forbes: Wie hat sie sich verhalten in den letzten Tagen, bevor sie gegangen ist? Matt: Mal so, mal so. Sehr sprunghaft. Als würde sie von einer Megaparty kommen oder so. Sheriff Forbes: Irgendwelche Anzeichen von Aggression oder Gewalttätigkeit? Jeremy: Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Stefan: Nein. Elena: Nein. Sheriff Forbes: Und du glaubst, Vicky hat wirklich die Stadt verlassen? Matt: Ja. Stefan: Ja. Elena: Ja. Jeremy: Ich vermisse sie, aber ich glaube, es ist so am besten. Vor dem Polizeirevier - "Ich kann das nicht Stefan..." (Matt kommt aus dem Gebäude heraus und läuft wortlos an Stefan vorbei) Stefan: Ich wollte ihr nur helfen, Matt. Das ist alles. (Matt läuft einfach weiter) (Jeremy, Jenna und Elena kommen heraus) Elena: (zu Jeremy und Jenna) ich komme gleich nach, geht schon mal vor. Jenna: Ok. (Beide laufen an Stefan vorbei; Stefan nickt Jenna zu) Stefan: (zu Elena) Alles in Ordnung? Elena: Ich glaube nicht, dass Sheriff Forbes irgendetwas ahnt. Jeremy kann sich an überhaupt nichts erinnern. Er weiß nur noch das, was Damon ihm gesagt hat. Stefan: Ich danke dir. Elena: Ich kann das nicht, Stefan. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Matt oder Jeremy ansehe, muss ich daran denken, dass Vicky nie wieder zurückkommen wird. Und sie werden nie erfahren, warum. Um dich herum werden Menschen verletzt und getötet und ich...dass ist zu viel für mich. Stefan: Lass uns woanders hingehen und darüber reden. Elena: Nein. Stefan, halte dich bitte von mir fern. (Elena geht) Im Salvatore Haus - "Vermassel mir ja nicht meine Zeit mit Stefan. Sonst werd ich dir weh tun und du weißt, dass ich das kann" (Lexi schlafend in Stefans Bett; wacht langsam auf und dreht sich um) Damon: Buh! Lexi: (genervt) Ah. (Lexi richtet sich auf) Damon: Hallo, Lexi! Welch eine unerwartete Überraschung. Lexi: (schnippisch) "Unerwartete Überraschung?". Da geht wohl der falsche Bruder nochmal auf die High School. Damon: Wie lange bleibst du? Lexi: Nur zu Stefans Geburtstag. Damon: Och, du bist gar nicht den weiten Weg gekommen, um mich zu sehen? Lexi: (lacht spöttisch) Ja genau, Damon. Nach einem Jahrhundert ist mir endlich klar geworden, dass der Tod mir nichts bedeutet ohne dich. Mach's mir. Damon: Warum bist du so gemein zu mir? Lexi: Bist du dir schon mal begegnet? Du bist kein sehr netter Mensch. Damon: Na, weil ich ein Vampir bin. Lexi: Aber du hast nur das Schlechte davon. Damon: (geht auf Lexi zu; möchte sie küssen) Zeig mir, wie man gut ist. Lexi: (rennt auf die andere Bettseite und würgt Damon) Ich bin älter und das bedeutet stärker. Damon: (keucht) Tut mir leid. Lexi: Vermassel mir ja nicht meine Zeit mit Stefan. Sonst werd ich dir weh tun. (flüstert bedrohlich) Und du weißt, dass ich das kann. Damon: Ja. (Lässt Damons Hals los) Haus von Bonnies Großmutter - "...Sie hat deiner Vorfahrin gehört und ist jetzt deine" (Bonnie packt ihre Tasche) Sheila: Du gehst wieder? Bonnie: Dad hat's nicht gern, wenn ich so lange hier bin. Sheila: Weil du ihm fehlst, oder weil er kein Vertrauen zu mir hat? Das Problem mit deinem Vater ist, dass er keine Fantasie hat. Er glaubt, dass ich dir den Kopf mit meinem Hexenspuk vollstopfe. Bonnie: (lacht) Da hat er recht. Sheila: Er hat immer recht. Das ist sein anderes Problem. (Bonnie hebt die Kette die auf ihrem Bett liegt hoch, um sie einzupacken) Sheila: Die musst du tragen. Bonnie: Ich muss sie Caroline zurückgeben. Sie gehört mir nicht. Sheila: Doch. Sie hat deiner Vorfahrin gehört und jetzt ist es deine. Bonnie: Emily war auch deine Vorfahrin. Warum trägst du sie nicht? Sheila: Sie hat nicht mich gefunden, sondern dich. Sie hat dich beschützt. Ein Hexentalisman ist ein mächtiges Instrument. Den darfst du niemandem zurückgeben. Bonnie: Ok. (bindet sich die Kette um, während Sheila ihre Haare hoch hält) Wenn er wenigstens hübsch wäre. Sheila: (nickt) Gilbert Haus - "Seit wann machst du Hausaufgaben?" (Elena und Jenna sitzen auf dem Sofa; Jeremy sitzt am Esstisch) Jenna: (zu Elena) Du badest in Selbstmitleid. Elena: Du auch. Jenna: Mein Selbstmitleid ist berechtigt. Man hat mich abserviert. Elena: Ja, Logan ist ein Dreckskerl. Jenna: Du hast keine "ich verlasse die Stadt, bis dann"-Abfuhr-E-Mail gekriegt, so wie ich. Jeremy: Könnt ihr da drüben mal leise sein? Jenna: Wieso was machst du denn? Jeremy: Hausaufgaben. Elena: Seit wann machst du Hausaufgaben? Jeremy: Ich muss das hier fertig machen. Ich hinke hinterher und morgen hab ich einen Test. Elena: (zu Jenna) Was hältst du davon? Ein Alien? Jenna: Sowas wie ein Replikat. Jeremy: Er kann euch hören. (Jeremy schreibt und blättert fleißig) Polizeirevier - "Wir nehmen alle ins Visier, die neu in der Stadt sind, seit die Todeswelle begonnen hat" Sherif Forbes: (geht ans Telefon) Ja? Schicken Sie ihn rein. Mister Salvatore. Kommen Sie rein. Könnten Sie bitte die Tür zumachen? Damon: Klar. (schließt die Tür) Sheriff Forbes: Mrs. Lockwood hat mir gesagt, dass Ihr Onkel nicht in der Stadt ist. Damon: Ja. Stimmt, aber ich hab mit Zach gesprochen. Er hat mich informiert und dann auch gebeten, Ihnen das Päckchen vorbeizubringen. (Sheriff Forbes nimmt das Päckchen entgegen und öffnet es) Sheriff Forbes: Eisenkraut. Damon: Mehr haben wir im Moment nicht. Ich hoffe, das reicht. Sheriff Forbes: Es sind nur wenige Leute: Gründerfamilien, Beamte der Stadt. Damon: Und ihre Deputys natürlich, oder? Gibt es schon neue Erkenntnisse? Sheriff Forbes: Nein, ich fürchte unsere Fakten sind falsch. Wir dachten immer, dass Vampire nur bei Dunkelheit herauskommen können. Wenn sich das nun geändert hat? Damon: Ist das denn überhaupt möglich? Sheriff Forbes: Wir haben alle anderen Möglichkeiten durchgespielt. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass der Vampir vielleicht auch am Tag herumlaufen kann. Direkt vor unserer Nase. Damon: Hm...Und wie gehen Sie jetzt vor? Sheriff Forbes: Wir nehmen alle ins Visier, die neu in der Stadt sind, seit die Todeswelle begonnen hat. Da gibt es sicher 1-2 Verdächtige. Damon: Und ich werde natürlich tun, was ich kann und Ihnen helfen. Elenas Schlafzimmer (Bonnie klopft an die Tür) Bonnie: Bist du wach? Elena: (liegt im Bett und dreht sich zu Bonnie) Nein. (zieht sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf) Bonnie: (zieht Elena die Bettdecke weg) Elena: (verteidigt sich erfolgslos) Nein. Nein. Bonnie: Warum hast du mich nicht zurückgerufen? Elena: Tut mir leid. Bonnie: Willst du für immer da drinbleiben? Elena: Ja. Bonnie: Mach schon, rutsch rüber. (Elena rutscht auf die andere Bettseite und Bonnie legt sich mit unter die Decke) Bonnie: Ich mach mir ernsthaft Sorgen. Was ist los? Elena: Ich hab's satt immer nachzudenken, immer zu reden, ich... Bonnie: Krieg ich vielleicht eine Kurzfassung, damit ich so tun kann, als ob ich dir helfen würde. Elena: Stefan und ich haben uns getrennt. Bonnie: Das tut mir schrecklich leid. Geht's dir gut? Stimmt. Blöde Frage. Ich weiß schon, ich war mal wieder nicht da, als du mich am meisten gebraucht hast. Scheißfreundin. Elena: Willst du's wiedergutmachen? Lenk mich mit irgendwas ab. Bonnie: Du hast mich drum gebeten, nicht vergessen. (Bonnie stiegt aus dem Bett; schließt das Fenster; schlitzt mit einer Schere Elenas Kissen auf) Elena: Hey! (Bonnie schüttet die Feder aus dem Kissen auf Elenas Bett) Bonnie: Hab Geduld! Elena: Ok Bonnie: (setzt sich wieder aufs Bett) Zuerst musst du schwören, es geheim zu halten. Elena: Das ist ne ganz schlechte Woche für solche Sachen... Bonnie: Schwöre. Ich darf dir das eigentlich gar nicht zeigen. Elena: Ok, ich schwöre. Bonnie: Also, hier ist kein Fenster offen, oder? Elena: Richtig. Bonnie: Es gibt keine Klimaanlage, keinen Ventilator... Elena: Nein. Was hast du vor? Bonnie: Grandma hat mir das gezeigt. Es wird dir gefallen. Bist du bereit? Kategorie:Skripts